An electrical connecting device that is connected to a mating housing element, which supports mating terminals of four or more poles which are arranged in a parallel manner in rectilinear form has been conventionally known. Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application H11-251002, for example, discloses a coaxial connector having a number of cores which is formed of a plug connecting part and a receptacle connecting part as a connector that includes the above-described electrical connecting device. In this coaxial connector, the plug coupling part is provided with four poles of the first central contacts and the first external contacts, and these four pole contacts are arranged in a parallel manner in rectilinear form. Meanwhile, in the receptacle coupling part, four pole second central contacts and second external contacts which are respectively electrically connected to the four pole contacts on the plug coupling part side are arranged in a parallel manner in rectilinear form, at points which respectively correspond to the four pole contacts on the plug coupling part side. Thus, four coaxial cables which correspond to and are connected to the respective contacts lead out in a straight line on the side opposite the side where the four pole contacts on either side, the plug coupling part side or the receptacle coupling part side, are respectively connected in the arrangement.
In the coaxial connector that is described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application H11-251002, however, the coaxial cable that leads out from either housing element on the plug coupling part side or the receptacle coupling part side is arranged so as to lead out in a straight line in the direction perpendicular to the direction in which each housing element is aligned in a parallel manner. Therefore, in either housing element, the size of the housing element may become too large, depending on the pitch between the poles which are arranged in a parallel manner.
Accordingly, there is some spatial restriction, due to the size of the housing elements when each connector is worked on so as to be connected. That is, it is extremely inconvenient to work on a connection within a limited space or through such a space, like work in a narrow space.
This is extremely inconvenient particularly in the case where a mating housing element that supports mating terminals of four or more poles which are arranged in a parallel manner in a rectilinear form, and an electrical apparatus having a mating housing element that supports connection terminals of four or more poles which are respectively electrically connected to each of the mating terminals are connected to each other after this electrical connecting device has been inserted into a hole that is provided in a wall. That is, the size of the electrical connecting device that is inserted into a hole provided in a wall restricts the size of this hole, or makes the work of insertion of the electrical connecting device difficult.